Where My Demons Hide
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: The dex holders and anime are demons or angels. Angels fall in love with demons. Full sum/info inside. Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Painkillershipping, Soulsilvershipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping, Dualrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Leafgreenshipping, Questshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Flavescentshipping. Please R & R
1. Prologue and Info

**Okay, I wanted to make another fanfic because... I got bored. T_T So pretty much it's about the girls being demons, except Soul and all the guys are angels, except Silver. The reason why for Soul and Silver is because of brother (Black) and sister (Blue). Usually, boys would be Demons and girls will be Angels**, **I mixed it up to make it unique (I mean everyone does this: boys=demons and the girls=angels) The reason how this started is because I was listening to "Dance with the Devil" and "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin. Here's some background info:**

**Angel Types:****Angels are holy humans blessed by Arceus to protect humans from demons of all kind. Though they may lack willpower, their hearts are powerful to stop demons too. Most boys end up becoming them, but if a girl was blessed by Arceus, then she will crowned as the Priestess of Angels.**

**-Guardian angels are assigned to protect specific people, but they have the exception to protect whoever they want, but they will have to be burdened with pain. (Red and Diamond)**

**-Windwarrior angels are the only angels who can defeat a Siren demon because they can't be hypnotized by their songs. However, they practice fighting most of the time, so they can defeat an army of demons and sacrifice their lives. (Ruby and Jimmy)**

**-War angels keep peace when there's a fight or a war. But to do so, they have to take up the negative thoughts of war and release it out on other angels or demons. (Paul and Green)**

**-Spy angels are the watchers of sins and crimes whenever someone commits them. They can find the missing pieces of someone's past from remembering what they have seen in the past years. (Gold, Trip, Wally, and Cheren)**

**-Heart angels can look into one's heart and soul to see if they're pure or darkened. However, they have no willpower to do anything, unless it's their hearts' desire. (Black, Ash, and Pearl)**

**-Happiness angels send people to daydreams of their heart's desire and gives people hope and happiness. But they can be very sneaky at some times. Despite that, their hearts are born to open up to humans and make them holy, sometimes. (Barry, Drew, and Gary)**

**-Priestess of Angels is Soul**

**Demon Types: **** Demons are created by birth rather than, by sinful acts. They harm humans and Angels to survive. If caught by humans, they receive horrifying punishments. But by Angels, then then will be killed, period. Most of them turn out to be girls, so humans always drowned young women to see if they were going to be the Devil's servant one day. The Devil is only born when even one of his parents are sinful and have an impure heart. Then his parents die after birth and he must live in Hell to rule over the demons of the underground depths of Earth.**

**-Evil angels are considered as demons. Because they may have been sinful Guardian Angels, since they would kill innocent lives to protect something. Unfortunately, most of them come from birth of anyone, even the most holiest mothers! (Yellow and Crystal)**

**-Siren demons use their voices to kill people because whenever their voices are heard, humans and even angels will do anything to fulfill the siren's demands. The only way to get rid of them is to have a Windwarrior angel kill them with their lightning arrows. (Sapphire and Marina)**

**-Shapeshifter demons are able to shape into any object or person. To tell if someone's a shapeshifter humans have war angels take out their negative thoughts on these demons. Another way to tell if it's one, is only when they grow emotional that causes them to shape into random peole and objects all at once. (Blue and May)**

**-Beauty demons are the most know for murdering hearts and eating humans, along with angels, if they are desperate. They're set on fire, if the person they ate was a holy human. (Platina, White, and Iris)**

**-Thirteen demons spread bad luck wherever they go, but their self-defense skills are not a walk in the park, if you attacked them. (Bianca and Misty)**

**-Sinful demons like to feed on the negative thoughts and feelings of humans that makes them stronger. They force people to become demons by giving them sins of all kinds. (Dawn and Leaf)**

**-The Devil is Silver.**

* * *

_There is a land._

_Filled with Angels to lend their powers, goodness, and hands._

_However._

_Then sins caused by Demons live in hearts forever._

_Angels chastise._

_What happens with one or two lies?_

_Demons dark contemptions_

_Maybe..._

_But what must an Angel do to stand?_

_They have hearts of course_

_But..._

_Workers of Hell might not know of remorse..._

_Could they? Can they?_

_Angels desperately want to comprehend..._

_Even demons must know the good or bad end..._

_Enough of this legend! Since this prologue isn't right!_

_Come._

_Read to find the real truth..._

* * *

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE KILLING ME PEOPLE! 7 REVIEWS UNDER 3 DAYS?! I HAD TO JUST WRITE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S RARE TO GET 7 REVIEWS UNDER 3 DAYS! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Also, enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Say Goodbye..._

_As we dance with the Devil, tonight..._

_Don't you dare look at him, in the eye..._

_As we dance with the Devil, tonight..._

Dance with The Devil- Breaking Benjamin

* * *

"Good night, everyone." the priestess of angels yawned, while slowly walking towards her door. But Paul and Black grabbed her shoulders.

"It's too dangerous to let your guard down, sister." Black warned his sister.

"Especially, when our fortress is vulnerable. After taking down that Shapeshifter, Green and I nearly made the castle collapse." Paul remembered when they both took out their anger on that Shapeshifter. Which caused the castle to nearly collapse due to the previous war.

"I know that you're my brother and he's like an older brother to me." Soul points to Black, her birth brother and Paul, her overprotective friend. "But I have to sleep, at least."

"Then go to bed at daylight." Black quickly stated. But Gold laughs because his best friend expects his sister to sleep at daytime.

"That would never work for your Soul. Because only Dia, Ash, and Gold could pull that off." Pearl points out.

"Can't I just sleep?" Soul sighs and her eyes started closing, slowly. Until, a bucket of cold, holy water suddenly hits her head. Which made her awake and in a shocked state of confusion. Her eyes frantically looked around, scared by the sudden action. Then all eyes turned to Barry, who still had the bucket in his hands.

"Umm... You guys just said that she _mustn't_ sleep, so I...woke her up...?" Barry gives a nervous chuckle and Paul started to chase him around, while shooting Drew's lightning arrows. Then Red puts a towel over her and tries to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, we all know that Soul has to get some sleep. So we will have to keep up our guards all night, long. Luckily, we are angels, so we don't need sleep." Red announced and everyone seemed to agree to the idea. Then all the angels got to their stations to guard the castle. While Soul dragged herself to her grand bedroom. There was an enormous white bed made from cotton and had the scent of sweet rain. At the balcony, Trip, Diamond, and Pearl took their shifts. And stayed alert because Soul didn't have any powers to defend herself.

"Goodnight Soul." Black stands his guard near one of the doors inside the bedroom. While Paul was staying alert near the balcony door. Soon, the Priestess of angels' eyes shut tightly, worrying if the demons might attack them. In her mind Soul knows it's better than, meeting the Devil, himself.

* * *

"Ready, everyone?" Blue asked all the demons through her mind. And everyone replied a yes telepathically. As she transforms into an angel, she makes sure that her voice morphs into Red's voice. Then she walks over to Green, who was reading at one of the windows' ledges.

"Green, I think I heard a frightening screech over at the gates!" Blue warned to the young man who put down his book. And walks over to the Shapeshifter, who grinned, thinking this was too easy. But instead he grabs a hold of her arm and twists it to turn the woman around, so Blue was pushed against a wall. While he unleashed an amount of wars on the poor demon.

Blue didn't know exactly what to do now, until she goes back into her original form to slip out of the War Angel's grasp. Her Shapeshifter form was a bit different from when she used to be a human. Instead Blue's body appearance, in her permanent Shapeshifter form consisted of red eyes, dark charcoal hair, and a flexible body covered in scars and burns. She then uses her backup plan and tells everyone to kill the angels, but Green pours holy water on her. Which causes her mind to darken and her skin to burst into flames.

"Do you know how I could tell how you're a Shapeshifter? Hmm?!" Green whispers into Blue's ear and answers in a serious tone. "Because Red doesn't think anything is _frightening._"

However, Blue starts to giggle at him, until she stops and in a hoarse voice she tells him, "You're too late, anyways." As soon as she said that, Green's first instinct was to run into the castle, but he slams his face into hers and their lips accidentally brush past against each others. At first, she starts transforming into a Blastoise, then a Wigglytuff, until her powers cause her to become many beings.

Suddenly, Green felt dizzy in his head and fainted because his head got hit from slamming it against Blue's. Then Blue starts cackling, which was heard by Gary, who rushed over to help up Green. But a sudden punch hits him and the Happiness Angel was knocked out cold on the ground.

"Thank you, Leaf. And those thoughts must have been able to make you strong enough to knock him out, cold." Blue pants from the kiss, she had felt a moment ago. While Leaf massages her knuckles.

"You're welcome, Blue. But I can't help feeling that it was a teensy weensy bit too violent. So what are we going to do with these angels, again? I forgot." Leaf looks over the two angels that looked similar and Blue walks over to them.

"We have to do this to survive, Leaf. Remember? And just follow my lead..." Blue grins at the Sinful demon, who replies back with a nod.

* * *

"Ash! We need more help!" Red shouted, while an Evil angel shoots out her claws to make the boy, with jet black hair flinch because it nearly hit his neck. But the small woman kept her appearance hidden, while protecting three people. There was a Thirteen demon and another Evil angel. But Ash and his friend couldn't tell who was the other dark being was. Right now, they were protecting the Priestess of Angels' room inside the castle.

"I'm trying!" Ash called out to Red, who put a veil around the door. He and the boy with coal black hair started casting spells to weaken them, but they failed and the veil started to wear off.

"Okay, I've had enough of this! I'm just going to command them to open the door." A Siren angel, who was the mysterious figure began to use her voice. That was, until a Spy angel and a Windwarrior angel ran into the battle.

"Hey! Don't you dare mess with my best friend's sister!" Gold sends a sun ray towards the Evil angel with purple spiky pigtails that went down and the Thirteen demon with pink hair tied up in a sideways ponytail. But the Evil angel in pumpkin colored hair blocks the attack and blood drips down on her chin.

"Surrender, you foul servants of the Devil!" Jimmy shot an arrow at the women, who seemed to be a Siren.

"Damn you!" Marina yells at him when the lightning arrow nearly shot her, if it hadn't been for Crystal kicking it out the way. Then Misty aura grew darker and larger to entrap everyone with misfortune. But Ash tries to fight the pink haired Thirteen demon. However, Misty was able to dodge his every move and backflips herself to kick his jaw that left him on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh dear Arceus, what will we do now?!" Gold was soon stabbed by the Evil angel's claws, which made him cry in pain and his knees fall to the floor. Red and Jimmy then try to fight off the demons, but the duo got knocked out by a foul stench of sulfur and burnt camomile herbs.

"I think that'll do. I don't want to really murder them." Yellow puts up her orange hair in a ponytail. Then everyone else nodded and began to pick up the bodies.

"Well, whatever you say, Yellow. We all know Silver and Blue will automatically approve it. Wait, I'm going to send a message to Blue on what we should do with them." Marina sends the the woman, who had eyes that were now the color of a crimson rose, the message.

"Let's hurry, we mustn't waste time!" Crystal urges all of the demons to run to the front gates of the castle where they'll meet Blue and everyone else.

"Please forgive me, I'm doing this for my friends, Blue and Silver." Yellow pleads in Red's ear, but it seemed to be more like a whisper of her whimpering.

* * *

"What?! The gates have been destroyed?! With Drew, Wally, and Ruby knocked out?!" Trip hangs from the balcony's edge, while the Beauty demon crushes his fingers and Pearl, Barry, and Diamond were stunned by the woman's thunder dust.

"Yes, they have been destroyed and your guards have passed out." Platina stomps on the dirty blonde's hand harder, causing him too choke on the words of pain he tried to make out. But Platina gives a small laugh and got ready to finish off the Spy angel for good. However, Diamond charges at her when the dust wore off. And the Beauty demon's cloak fell off, revealing a face that belonged to Lady Platina.

"MISSY-" the Guardian angel with onyx hair was cut off in his sentence. Because Platina then punches Diamond in the stomach and does pressure point on his shoulder. But Trip got up, only to be flinged into the window, by Iris. That made the Beauty demon face palm, since Black and Paul suddenly appear before them.

"Hey! Look over here, you Mr. Frowny angel!" a voice screeched in the sky and Paul turn to look and saw another woman, who nearly had the same appearance of the Beauty demon, he was about to fight. Judging by the shape of her wings, Paul could easily tell that it was a Sinful demon. While the woman next to her had a high ponytail that was the color of ebony. She was another Beauty demon due to the blood coming out of her pointed teeth.

"Stay away from my sister!" Black readied his stance, but only to be bitten by the Beauty demon in the neck. That made him cry in pain, while crimson liquid dribbles down his chest. In result, White's mouth starts to burst into flames, then the burning fire spreads all over her body. Black then faints leaving only Paul against four demons.

"Ugh, I'm against more demons, than I could ever face now!" Paul blocks out Dawn's attacks from the negative thoughts she fed on. The brass Sol knuckles he wore managed to lay a punch on all four demons because of his fast combat. That was, until a Thirteen demon with glowing, orange hair that went above her shoulders threw Cheren on top of his body that had his back on the stone ledge with the Spy angel on him. Soon, the War angel felt Dawn touch his face, only to be slammed into the limestone railing and his neck bruised, along with the crack of his spine.

"That was just too easy, I can't believe that he fell for our act!" everyone laughed because Paul actually fell for an illusion that he was able to knock out all four of them. Then, they suddenly heard a swift movement of darkened wings and the Devil appeared.

"Good job, everyone. Now, get to the front of the gates to meet my sister."

"Yes, sir." Then his servants flew over to the front gates with angels' bodies in their hands.

While the Devil opened the balcony window and clasps Soul's mouth, while his other hand gripped her delicate arm. She tried to scream, but her voice became hoarse because of her cries for help and how painful his claws were. Soon, she grew tired of shouting and flailing that led to tears falling down her chocolate eyes. As Soul's tears burned the Devil's arms, he hissed at the pain of an angel's tears. While he flew off into the night, opening the gates to Hell.

* * *

Red slowly tries to open his eyes, only to hear the rattle of chains and all the other angels groaning from the pain. He looked around and saw the all of his friends hanged from chains. The Guardian angel then recalls what happened to them and remembers the soft whisper ringing in his ears. Judging by the injuries and the fact that all the angels were hanged from chains, Red knew they were in a dungeon.

"Ack! We're in a dungeon!" Ruby frantically turns his head everywhere. Everyone sweatdropped because it was actually obvious to them.

"Hey, I think I heard something." Pearl muttered under his breath and everyone turn to the door that creaked open. Revealing all the demons that they faced the night before. It was Sapphire who walked up to them and cackles at them. The Siren's powers was able to make the voice much more pleasant.

"I can't wait, until the humans find out that we actually kidnapped the Priestess of Angels! Now we'll get some respect, for once!" But Ruby scoffs at her. Which made her send a look of livid at him.

"Then what's the reason why you kidnapped us also?" Ruby, the Windwarrior angel raised his eyebrow at her, since he was able to not be hypnotized by her voice.

"Cause, we knew ya angels would send your army to Hell, so ya can rescue her. Of course!" Sapphire smirks.

"Fine, that's a good reason. But what will you do to us?" This results in rolls of demons' laughters and cackles. Causing most of the guys to look down in embarrassment.

"That was absolutely hilarious!" Blue was on the floor hitting the ground, rolling in fits of giggles. Until she stopped and stood up with a devilish grin. "Now, the answer to that question is simple." Then the woman gestures to Sapphire, who skidded her way to Ruby.

"We torture you. Starting with him!" the Siren with blackened hair reaches out to Ruby's white hat. But he kept squirming and refusing for his hat to come off, trying to avoid her hands. But Sapphire turned into a livid beast and pulls off the hat, only to see a scar. Which made her trip backwards, while Ruby kept yelling and screaming at her. At first, she seemed dazed, but comes back to her senses and puts the hat back on his well-groomed hair.

"See! Ya prissy angel can't even stand taking his hat off!" Sapphire hollers at Ruby, while laughing in a nervous tone of voice. But the Windwarrior angel looks at her in disgust.

"You are... The most barbaric demon I have ever met in my entire life!" Which made Sapphire glare daggers at him.

"Well, you're the most girly Windwarrior angel I've seen!"

"Barbaric Demon."

"Prissy Angel."

"Okay, that was quite awkward..." As Crystal backs away from the bickering duo, until she bumps into a pair of legs. When this happens, Crystal kicks the person in the shins. That shocked Gold and sends pain into his legs that was already numb.

"Oww...! Sheesh I heard Evil angels were fallen Guardian angels, but it's weird for a demon to be attracted to a guy." Gold smirks, giving him another kick in the shins. While all the other angels shook their heads slowly, in disapprovment. But Gold doesn't stop there. "Wow, you're way too serious for a demon! I know! I'll call you Super Serious Demon!" Crystal's face grew rosy and she nearly dislocates the Spy angel's ankles.

"Fine! Fine! I call you... Super Serious Gal!" Resulting with a whack over the head by the Evil angel.

"That's the same thing!" Crystal shouts in the midnight black haired boy's ear. But he smiles.

"Exactly! I called you that because you're too serious about what I should call you!" Crystal's cheeks heat up and turn into the color of scarlet. That satisfied Gold and he laughs at her. Soon, Black and Diamond wake up, looking at their surroundings. Then Black blinks rapidly and looks everywhere in a frantic manner.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" His voice nearly made everyone go deaf. "WHERE'S IS SHE?!" Black then tries to pull away from the chains. However, his neck was still injured and he cries out in pain. But Blue answers his question, so he would avoid breaking the rusted chains.

"Your sister is with my brother. She is perfectly safe." Black then turned livid and nearly found out he could have broken the chains.

"WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE MY SISTER IS SAFE WITH THE DEVIL?! GET ME OUT THESE CHAINS, SO I CAN KILL HIM!" White then hides behind May, thinking that Black would take out his anger on her. If Black found out she bit his neck last night. While the Spy angel was screaming at the demons. Diamond spotted Platina and tries to call out to her. But she kept ignoring the boy with inklike hair.

However, he doesn't stop calling out to her. Annoyed because of his calls, Platina grabs a rusted spear and raises it up to throw it in between Diamon's legs. That made everyone look at her with shocked faces and gaped mouths. Platina then turns to the door, with the demons following her and the Beauty demon shuts the door with a slam.

In Diamond's mind, he was in his train of thought. Wondering what happened to the Lady he used to protect and had feelings for.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw metallic crimson eyes stare into my eyes. Wanting to hurt me.

* * *

**OH MY ARCEUS! I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THE THE ANIME SHIPPINGS AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE I WILL PUT THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Also, I should explain how I write my pokespe/anime stories *sweatdrops* Okay, first of all I like to make Soul, Black's twin sister because THEY LOOK LIKE EACH OTHER! (Which makes more sense, than having her be Crystal's sister, I mean they practically have NOTHING in common!) Another thing to tell you, is that I always like to give Paul and Soul a bro/sis relationship because I'm partially a Shatteredshipper. Also, if you're wondering why the girls' appearances are different. It's because they're demons, not humans or angels. Oh yeah, sorry that the poem was crappy in the Prologue. Let's just say... I was eating Devil's food cake and Angel's food cake *sweatdrops* AND DON'T FORGET TO READ MY POKESPE/ANIME HIGH STORY ALSO! :D Now just please click on the button down there to review. But ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING! D: Cuz it's mean!**

**Diamond: I got the cakes! :D**

**Pearl: Now I see how the author got her cakes!**

**Me: DIAMOND! RUN AS FAST AS YOUR SHORT LEGS CAN CARRY YOU AND PROTECT THE CAKE!**

**Diamond: *Runs away***

**Pearl: *Runs after Diamond (who is eating the cake)***

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO**** SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I'M SORRY! IT'S THAT I WAS SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE FORGIVE ME! DX**

**Okay, I know everyone's has been complaining about the last chapter. It's that the story is supposed to work like this. So basically, the story needed to start out with the demons kidnapping the angels. U_U**

**READERS! DON'T FORGET TO ****READ AND REVIEW**** MY OTHER STORY CALLED ****_Souls and Hearts of Pokespe High! _****:D**

**OH MY ARCEUS! I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER IN THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT THE STORY IDEA!**

* * *

_And when love is dead..._

_I'm loving angels instead..._

Angels- Robbie Williams

* * *

"Wait! Remember when Black was pulling the chains when he was yelling?" Wally told all the angels, who nodded. "I saw the chains nearly broke when he got angry, so..."

"So that means if we got Black enraged, then the chains will break because of their conditions...!" Green eyes lit up and the spiky haired angel gave Wally a small smile.

"But... How can we get Black enraged, again?" Diamond points out, since the the Heart angel fell asleep.

"Just leave that to me." Paul then kicks Ruby, hard. Which sent out a girly scream from the Windwarrior angel and Black woke up, thinking that it was his sister's cries. Soon enough, all of Black's shouting and kicking broke him free from the chains. Suddenly, Black realizes that it was Ruby's girlyy screaming and calmed down.

"Um... Whoops! I thought that was my sister, but it turns out that Ruby was screaming... My bad." Everyone sweatdropped from the statement, but focused on the next phase of their plan.

"Okay." Gary starts explaining what to do, "Black, go grab Cheren's glasses and start picking the locks." the brunette understood and grabs his childhood friend's glasses to pick the locks. After some time, everyone was finally free from the dungeon.

"Here you go Cheren!" Black handed back the glasses to the boy with icy blue eyes.

"Geez, thanks a lot, Black..." Cheren held up his glasses that were now bent, but still wearable. All of a sudden, the door creaked open and only the raven haired angel heard this, so he thought fast. That caused him to grab the figure's arm and cover their mouth.

"Everybody! Go now! I'll handle this!" Cheren urged everyone to run out the doors, while holding off the Thirteen demon.

"Whoever in the damned Hell, you are, I will kill you!" the orange haired demon screamed, but it was muffled by Cheren's hand.

"Wait, what did you say...?" Cheren slowly lifted up his hand, so she could speak.

"Whoever-" but the raven haired boy interrupted her sentence.

"You just said _whoever?!_" he repeated her words.

"Yeah, I did! And let me go or my name isn't Bianca!-" She struggles to get free from his grasp.

"You didn't have to tell me your name, but I'll thank you for your corporation anyways," Cheren scoffs at the demon in his grasp. "What I meant was that you don't know who I am. Can't you even _see _anything...?" It became quiet for a moment, until she answers.

"No..." she says in a soft voice and feels something hard pushed in her face. Bianca's vision started working and saw the angel right before her. In her mind, she thought he seemed harmless, than what she imagined.

"You're just blind, Bianca." Cheren explained.

"Hey! Don't you need these?!" she exclaimed, but the raven haired boy calmed her down by putting his hands on the tangerine haired demon's shoulders.

"I actually don't." he stated and Bianca started stuttering, but her words got mixed-up. "I'm fine without my glasses, since I can see already."

"Oh...!" the demon starts laughing with the glasses still on her.

"She looks cute with glasses on- Wait! What in the name of Arceus am I saying?! She's one of the Devil's servants! But... Somehow Bianca's...different." Cheren thought, while trying to keep her stalled.

* * *

I woke up in someone's bed and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring straight into mine. And the best options for me in this situation was to either scream or to go sleep, again, knowing that this was a dream. I decided to pick my first option and scream right in the Devil's face, since Black was my twin, I had the ability to yell almost as loud as him. This took him by surprise, so I ran to the door only to be stopped by a demon with purple hair, held up by two rust colored hair clips.

"You better behave." she warned me and I'm thrown back into the room. As I was thrown back in, I knew I'd be in trouble, now.

"Stand up!" he demanded, so I was forced to obey every word he barked at me. I just wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Then I remember that there was a necklace with a small bottle of holy water attached to it. I reached out to pull the accessory off, only to realize it was gone.

"Looking for...this?" the Devil smirked, holding up my last resort for protection. Now, I knew that I didn't have any other option, but to listen to him.

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered on my words to avoid crying.

"I thought you would've been more smarter and knew that I would take this. Now I believe you should learn about Hell's rules." I nodded and bit my lip, that felt a bit dry, considering I haven't even drank any water. "Rule number one, _always _listen to me, and only _me. _Rule number two, _never_ make any sort of contact or communication with the angels. And rule number three, don't you dare escape or even try to. Got it?"

I nodded again. Like all first instincts, I wanted to know name. I knew that before he became the Devil, he would have to have a name. So, I decided to tell him my name, first. "Um... My name's u-um... Soul..." I mumbled, since the room was quite silent.

"Silver." he looked down at his feet. That got me quite confused with what he said, so I tilted my head.

"Huh...?" I actually thought that the Devil was a nice guy, right now. It sorta felt like he wasn't the type of person to harm girls like me.

"My name is Silver because of my eyes!" I blinked because his eyes were in the shade of a deep cut, oozing out blood. Why would he tell me that? His eyes are the color of crimson, not silver. Then my body told me to look at his eyes closer, but I felt skin slapping against my own. He slapped me.

"My damned name is Silver! Got it? Now, no more questions...or else." he stated at me, with my hand rubbing the wound on my cheek. Then he stalk off somewhere.

When Silver was gone, I plopped myself on the the bed and buried my face in one of the blood red velvet pillows. I cried, thinking that he was a cruel person, who hated everything. I thought we could have gotten along when I tried to reach out to him, but I received a smack from him instead. The slap from him was so cold, so harsh. With that, I just wanted to leave Hell, I wanted to go back to the castle, I wanted...to see Silver had feelings. After my sobbing and cries of misery, I realize that I was able to explore this place, so wiped away my salty tears and got up from the bed.

I knew I was in his room, telling by the huge ebony blankets and red pillows on a huge bed. There were other things, that every grand bedroom would have, but what really caught my attention was the library. There were gigantic books crammed here and there. Most of them looked worn out and dusty to read. I reached out for the white hardcover novel sticking out. However, I hesitate myself from reading it due to the fact that it might contain "unusual" contents.

All of a sudden I noticed that the door was unlocked and open, so I could see even more of his castle. So I snuck out the door, wondering if everyone was safe.

* * *

"Ash! Don't run off like that!" Gary grabbed my arm, since I was running through the hallways, after getting out the dungeon.

"Let go of me!" I whispered back, while I tried to pry his hand off of my elbow.

"Look, I know you want revenge because that Thirteen demon kicked your jaw, but don't blow our cover by hunting down _a _demon." Finally I remembered everything and calmed down. Until I heard footsteps and the foul presence of a Thirteen demon. Judging by Gary's expression, he noticed too. When they demons crept closer to where we were at, Gary didn't hesitate to run into a random room, full of armory that used to belong to the knights that used to protect humans.

Our hiding place wasn't good enough because the footsteps came closer towards the door. It was a tight situation, for us. Suddenly, I looked at the armor and the size of my body. It would easily fit like a glove. I turned my head to Gary's and he nodded, understanding what we had to do.

Now, Gary and I ended up being in knights' armor to hide. The door slowly creaked open, while I prayed that we wouldn't get caught. They two demons just sat on a table in the middle of the room and chatted themselves away. I recognized the Thirteen angel that kick me in the jaw the night, before. I knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but I did anyways.

"So how long do you think, until the humans find out that we've kidnapped the Priestess of angels?" the Thirteen angel with pink hair asks the other demon.

"Maybe a few weeks or more, Misty." the woman with deep ebony hair answered back. So her name was Misty. That's seems like a name that sorta fits her in a way.

"Leaf, listen to me. We all know that you and Yellow hate fighting, so that's why we came up with this plan. We aren't going to hurt anyone, we're just taking these angels as hostages, so the humans will finally be nice to us." Misty frowned at Leaf who started fidgeting.

"Yeah, but-" the girl started coughing out crimson blood as it drips on the palms of her hands. Then Misty wrapped her in a tight hug. Demons didn't have the right to shed tears, so Arceus made them cough out blood, as a sign for crying.

"I promise things will change, Leaf. Remember you planned this out with Yellow. So then we _will _have our freedom. Now, let's go to town to steal some sweets." Leaf smiled and Misty grabbed her wrist, then the duo walked out the door. As soon as they got out Gary and I rapidly stripped of our armor. While doing this I was in deep thought.

"The demon that kicked me ruthlessly has...feelings too...?" The reason why I thought this was only because the way she kicked me in the jaw. I rubbed my lower chin, remembering how cold and harsh it felt. I've always thought _all _demons were like that, but I learned that she wasn't like that. Misty such a nice demon- Wait! What am I thinking?! The foul servant of the Devil kicked my jaw and it was still aching in pain, while I massaged it.

"Ash... That was the most awkwardest moment of my life..." Gary whispers in the darkness of the room and nodded, still thinking about Misty.

* * *

"I say we go spy on those two, Jimmy." Gold was pointing over to the two demons that almost looked like twins, but they had different colored eyes. Most of the boys spilted up into groups of two, so Gold and I were put together, as usual. Right now, Gold had just spotted the demons who knock us out the night before. So, of course I would like to take out my anger of the Siren and constantly shoot my solar arrows at her.

"Sure, I will." Then we waited until the two girls got up and left. This was a perfect chance to follow them and we did. Soon the Evil angel and the Siren went outside to the balcony. "Great, how are we suppose to follow them, now?" I sighed, but Gold just smirked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll handle that." Soon enough, the two of us were invisible and sitting on the balcony's edge. Which meant two things; we had to stay still and the two of us weren't allowed to talk. This scenario was pretty annoying, until the conversation between the two demons started.

"Sometimes I really wish to fall in love, someday. Crys, if you were never born a demon, what would you want to do as a human?" the demon with soft, pink eyes asked her look-alike.

"Marina, we're demons. We can't fall in love, remember?" Crystal reminds the Siren, in a sharp tone.

"Sheesh, I was asking what would you want to do. I wasn't asking for your opinion on my dream!" Marina pouts.

"Well, I just want my normal life, back. Before I became a demon." Crystal sighs and looks at Hell's "skies"

"I could see why you would want that, Crys..." the demon with lavender hair looks down. "I would want to fall in love because I want to make my 'Knight' smile, the townsfolk look at us as a happy couple, my man sending me gifts, start a family-"

"Marina, don't get ahead of yourself." the Evil angel laughs while pushing her almost-like twin, playfully.

"I know, but I'm not finished yet." Marina smiles. "I want him to see me as the love he was looking for. What I mean is; I want him to be able to see past my flaws and love me for who _I_ am."

At first, the smile looked so real, to me. Maybe it was trickery, since I was taught that demons used trickery to fake true emotions, but the smile seemed so real. As if she was actually a demon with feelings. This doesn't make any sense! Sirens had no hearts or souls, but only greed and desires. I'm guessing that even though she uses her voice to get, whatever she wants, Marina could never get love.

"Serves her, right." I thought to myself, but I felt a surge of guilt run through me at the same time. I sorta felt bad that she couldn't get the most invaluable thing in life. _Love._

"Well, I have go somewhere." Crystal announced and stood on the ledge to spread her broken, feathery wings that were in the color of a black horn, that belonged to an Absol.

"Again?" Marina whined. "Okay, then make sure you don't get caught by _anyone, _Crys." And with that the Evil angel that had violet hair jumped off the ledge to fly.

* * *

Ruby and I walked into some unknown area around l the castle, since we trusted our insticts to find the safest hiding place. The place had trees and some dead flowers here and there.

"I'm guessing this is the garden." Ruby went up close to some dead flowers and picked them up. But he dropped them on the ground, in disapproval.

"Yeah, a terrible garden, indeed." I hated the sight of the dead vegetation and I just wanted to go back to castle to be in my rose garden, right now. It looked disgusting, I turned to walk away from the garden, but two demons' presences were in the air. So Ruby and I were quick enough to find a hiding spot in a tree that still had its leaves.

"Why must ya look at flowers all the time, May?!" a voice nagged then I saw two demons that looked like twins, since they both had black hair and rosy eyes.

"Sapphire, how many times do I have to go over this, with you?" the Shapeshifter facepalmed. "Don't you ever want to look at nature sometimes? I mean like; all we see is burnt plants and a shitload of fire everyday."

"Oh yeah, but still you know nothing could ever grow here, May." the Siren sat on a broken pumpkin, while the other demon rested on a metal pole with a ledge.

So the Shapeshifter's name's May. That's a pretty interesting name since Shapeshifters weren't born in the the spring rarely, but in the summer. And the Siren's name is Sapphire, they look like twins. But Sapphire seemed more of a tomboy, while May was more polite.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I wish that I could find a healthy plant in Hell." May looked like desperate girl.

"I guess that would be nice..." Sapphire leaned back and relaxed

"So how were the prisoners?" May asked. Sapphire shot up in a straight position.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just hope I will never have to use my powers, again."

"Huh...?"

"Nothing!"

Ruby had a confused look and turned to me. I mouthed "I don't know anything?!" while I raised up my hands in a surrendering position. I still remembered what May had said and looked at my living rose that was in my pockets.

"Maybe this'll come in handy..." I thought.

* * *

"Missy..." Diamond kept repeating over and over again. Ever since the event in dungeon occurred. I knew that he used to be her bodyguard, before he became a Guardian angel. But that's all I know. Soon, he began stopping in his steps constantly and his pace began slowing down. Which made everything much harder for us, in every way.

Pretty much, right now, I am dragging Diamond every, so we could find a hiding spot. After some time, I found a room to hide in. Judging by the furnishings, we were in a girls' room. Suddenly, I heard the door knob turn, so I shoved the Guardian angel and myself into the closet. In the closet, I crouched down to look through a small hole and I found the demon, who called me a ridiculous name. Then another girl, just like her came, but I could tell that was the demon, who slammed the door in the dungeon.

"Dawn, I am truly thankful that you made me become a demon, but I didn't expect to see _him _again." the demon with dirty white hair mutters under her breath.

"Come on, Platz! Get over it!" Dawn rolled her eyes and plopped herself on the bed.

"Fine. Though, maybe I should murder him..." the Beauty demon had a glint in eye. Making Dawn sweatdrop.

"This was Yellow's and Leaf's plan, you shouldn't mess with it. I promise that he'll learn as soon as us, demons gain our power." the Sinful demon that had heliotrope colored hair waved a finger in front of Platina's face, but she didn't even blink, that caused Dawn to fall anime style.

"Alright then, Dawn." Platina walks over to the balcony doors. Then Dawn sat up from the bed, took out something from a drawer, and followed her outside.

"Don't forget to take these also." Dawn hands her a bag and Platina took it. "Hey, can I come too?" Platina looks at the Sinful demon with bright scarlet eyes and sighs.

"Okay, why not?" Then the duo walked out balcony door, readying their flight.

"What kind of demon is that?!" I thought to myself. Knowing the fact that no one and I mean _no one _could be that happy in Hell. I mean like; the Sinful demon smiles and has this "perky" attitude that was practically the opposite of my personality. It was actually quite interesting to find out that I'm not the only one who has the opposite attitude of my being.

* * *

Right now, I was running after Black, who was trying to look for his twin sister. And not only that, but the boy was running like a maniac, with an axe. I stopped to catch my breath, then I dashed over to his direction.

"Black, you hooligan!" I grabbed his arm and pulled the brunette into, I believe it was the kitchen. He looked at me with sharp glare and turned around, pouting. The Heart angel was giving me the silent treatment, again. Our hiding spot seemed to be pretty decent, since the two of us were in the pantry. I sighed looking at Black, with his back facing to me. "Black, if they found out that we've escaped, who knows what that demonic spawn will do?" He didn't budge. Not good enough. "Well, one thing may be that he'll pin her down, then-"

"La, la, la, la! I can't hear you! La, la, la, la! Can't hear you! La, la, la, la!" the boy with hazel eyes that had his ears covered, turned to face me, begging me to stop talking about "it." So I stopped, since he gave up doing the silent treatment.

"Don't worry! I stopped talking about it-" We were interuppted by the faint tapping of footsteps. So we covered each others' mouths to avoid ourselves from speaking. We both take our hands off and looked through a hole in the door. I saw two demons, I only remembered one of them, I think her name was Iris. She was the demon who I fought.

"White, I know we're Beauty demons and all, but that doesn't mean you should force yourself to be a beauty." Iris laughs at White, who was dancing.

"I just can't help it, Iris. I love dancing and musicals!" White sang, while she was trying to stay in sync with the tapping of her feet.

"Yeah, you're just like Marina. Always wanting beauty. While I'm the only demon, who doesn't even look beautiful..." the demon with silvery hair sighed. And sat on the floor, with a look of depression. White then stops dancing and kneels next to her.

"Iris, you're just born different. You _can _make medicine, for crying out loud!" White sits down to braid her long hair. "No one can't make effective medicine, like you and Yellow! Not even the best nurse in town! So start looking at what you can do, not how you look."

"... Thanks White." Iris smiles as she got up to get ingredients from the cabinets. I watched as she made medicine, without breaking a sweat. For some odd reason, I thought the art of making medicine was lovely, since you always had to time everything at the perfect moment. I loved people who had patience, but I knew that there was no way I could actually fall for a demon. Right?

* * *

**I have nothing else to say really. But... PLEASE REVIEW AND I WOULD LIKE NEW REVIEWERS! c:**

**DO NOT FORGET:**

**TO READ AND REVIEW: _Souls and Hearts of Pokespe _MY OTHER STORY**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, LATE UPDATE! D'X IT'S JUST THAT;**

**1. I don't have a computer or laptop to work with all the time.**

**2. I'm typing this on my phone most of the time.**

**3. I have Writer's Block.**

_**Glaceon1362: **_**Don't worry, the Kanto will be in this chapter! Remember that I have to juggle more shippings, since I put the anime characters in my stories also.**

_**AmeYuuki: **_**Wait, until you see that I have even more scenarios and backgrounds for over 20 more characters... I think. And Silver will have some character development... Soon. :D**

_**OnlyNeeded151: **_**Yeah, Black is overprotective! xD But you'll understand better, if you have your own twin to look after.**

_**Dia Newman: **_**Thanks! :D**

_**Alderic: **_**Haha... I remember how this story was created in the first place. It actually started out as a Beauty and the Beast story for Soulsilvershipping. But I made that up a long time ago, and I started adding more characters and making Silver seem more... Um... Devious? Well, let's just say added Mangaquestshipping, then I kept adding more shippings... Also, I was wondering when you would find this fanfic. :)**

**Also, don't worry! I _will _add some Vincent x (Johto) Bianca in the story! Mostly, this message goes to the readers who read my Pokespe/Anime High story in CHAPTER 11. I WILL change the rating to an M, since it has a ****load of foul language.**

* * *

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Monster- Skillet

* * *

Six months have passed ever since we have kidnapped the Priestess of Angels and her guards. In other words, Bianca has told me that she was going to work for the dungeon shifts.

Rather unusual.

Due to the fact that she was... Thick headed.

I thought to myself that the prisoners might have some small hope of freedom. Fortunately, I'm glad that the demon with long, luscious, tangerine hair had excellent hand-to-hand combat skills.

However, it has been awhile, since I saw that son of a Bitch. Ugh, I remember when he knocked his head into mine and our lips met. If there was one thing in my entire life I would never do;

It would probably be with a man.

The thought of being with a man for life would suck. They are always the ones who takes charge in everything. While women, do nothing. Until they died. When fate decided to have a man have contact with my being, I just wanted to murder fate.

Usually I like to use trickery and femine charms against men, but that doesn't actually mean I like those disgusting human beings God created. I know that Silver is male too, but he was the only exception for me. However, I liked the idea of pairing men with women. It's sorta interesting to see how two different people get along and love each other.

And that's when the greatest moment in my years had just happened. In these past six months, Silver's mood started changing around Soul. My first instict was to panic, since this wasn't how he usually acts when I discovered the first few hints of this. But after awhile, I grew excited because I thought of those two becoming a couple.

Yeah, you heard me. I'm enthusiastic about the Devil and the Priestess of Angels getting married one day. Or night? I didn't care for the fact that it could be an impossible love. I could just see them together. That's all.

Now here I am, watching the two from a corner. With Yellow and Iris behind me asking questions. The reason why they were questioning me was because I stopped them, before they could reach my brother to heal his cut. The answer was simple. I saw Soul healing his wound and I wanted to watch the whole thing. It would be such a bother, if the two Hell healers behind me ruined the moment.

When she was done, I sent my friend and the the other healer back to their rooms. Then I went to my own room that was filled with all the stuff I have stolen over these years as a demon. I laid myself on the bed and thought about what was going to happen next. Actually, it's quite surprising, since there was always something to do or talk about here. But ever since, the hostage kidnapping, things have settled down. So we have to wait, until those horrid humans discover word about it.

I thought I could finally be normal, when the humans are under our control. I remembered when I first found out I was demon...

_Flashback..._

_"Can you please help me, Miss?!" a voice behind me said. As I turned around, I noticed the boy's silver eyes were moist and filled with tears. His auburn hair looked tangled a bit from running. And his breathing went at an uneven pace, while he kept panting. I knew it was the time to act and I took my time to comfort him, by wiping away his tears and he clings onto my waist. I didn't even care, if the young man was a total stranger to me._

_"What happened?" I asked him and he kept choking back tears, when he kept telling me what the situation was. But somehow, I heard the words "mother" and "father" coming from his mouth. Suddenly, I realized that both of them were about to go into death. So I grabbed the boy's wrist to lead him into one of the shops that would sell medicine. As I look at all the herbs and potions the vendor sold, the boy is clinging onto me. After paying, I asked for his name and he too timid to say it, so I say mine instead. Hoping to gain the boy's trust. Which worked.  
_

_"Silver..." He looked at the ground and kicked the dust as I walked to where Silver lead me. I then raised his head and find his silvery irises. But the more I kept walking, I had some sort of dark feeling rush through me. However, I pushed aside the thoughts of becoming a demon.  
_

_"Stop, where you are!" A policeman shouted at the me and Silver. We then stop, knowing what kinds of punishments a single man could give us, if we didn't do what he said._

_"Yes, sir?" I politely replied back, knowing that my child innocence would get me off the hook. But he grabs my arm and smacks it. Tch, it was quite obvious the man would do that. They did it with every maiden, to see if they possessed the blood of a foul demon._

_"Where are you two going?" The words were spat at us, but I kept calm and made sure Silver was safe. "Well?!" _

_Ugh, this man was getting on my nerves. That's was when it happened. My anger suddenly turn into an outrage and bite into his skin, drawing out blood. The man kept shouting that I was a demon and started praying to Lord Arceus. _

_Something overwhelmed me._

_I have had enough of his bullshit and I grew more powerful in my frightening anger, until I felt more emotions of anger._

_My body then started changing to the enraged monster of my emotions. When my body seemed to be satisfied with the monster I became, I saw the chance to beat this policeman, until he died and went to Hell. _

_I started cracking my knuckles and reached for the neck and bent it in a 45 degree angle. Then I did the same thing, except in the opposite direction of his neck. But I wasn't finished, I wanted something else. I had the need for that damned man to suffer. So, I then kicked his back, resulting his boy to bend backwards and fold in half. I then imagined claws on my fingertips and I received exactly what I wanted. Taking advantage of the long nails, I grew with my mind, I split his whole ribcage in two and all of his organs and and blood spreads everywhere. I looked at his side and saw something interesting. A heart. In my imagination, I thought of the most cruelest thought I could have ever think. My arm shifted into a long, slender blade and I torn his beating heart in as much pieces as I could ever count.  
_

_After the assault, my body became normal and I looked at the crime I have just committed. The first thing I felt was panic and sorrow for the man I had just killed. I looked at Silver who stood there, frightened. I didn't ever wanted to hurt anyone._

_Judging by the expression plastered on his face, he knew that also._

_Footsteps are then heard, so he signaled me to run. Taking Silver's wrist I start to run faster than the footsteps. But one of them caught up to both of us and grabbed Silver. The emotions overwhelmed me, again. Soon enough the same thing happened. The policeman ended up dead, while I held Silver's hand and told him not to look, no matter what. The sight of a dead corpse would be to horrid for the little boy to look at. As I looked over at my sinful work, a feeling came up._

_I felt proud._

_The shouts and alerts of the men behind us started to grow. Then the both of us bolted out to the small forest nearby and it had a hole that only children could crawl through. Lucky us! I shoved Silver in the dark cavern and I followed right behind him. Until my foot was grabbed by one of the men. Ugh, the damned men wouldn't just give up! _

_"Silver! Hurry up and go on without me!" I warned him, expecting the silver eyed boy to crawl through the small cavern in a faster pace. But he didn't. Instead his hands were on my wrist and he kept pulling my weight towards him. It was no use. He's a child not a man. Just then, I thought he actually saw me a good person and it made me have the willpower to protect and stay with him. Silver gave a final tug and my feet turned smaller, so they slipped right through the man's fingertips. We have outran the policemen and got our way out of the cave.  
_

_When we got out, I knew there was **no **turning back. Because I had found out that I am a demon. But Silver didn't mind me at all. So we chatted away about our lives, until we reached his house. Even though, it's been a day, it was like we were practically siblings._

_Finally, we made our stop at his house and he excitedly grabbed the medicine and dashed right off into the house. While I followed him, I noticed the inside of the house was in a bad condition. The paintings burnt, cracks in the ceiling, glass and porcelain shattered everywhere. This house looked as if one those War angels were here. When I was smaller, those types of angels scared me, greatly. Because of the damage they could have done._

_The moment I passed the window, I swore I saw dozens of policemen about to surround the area. _

_I was right._

_Quickly, I ran to wherever Silver was. The shouts could already be heard from the distance by now. I passed many hallways and finally found him in his parents room. Without hesitation, I marched my way in there and grabbed held his hand._

_"Silver there are policemen surrounding this house! We have to escape!" He nodded and begged his parents to get up. But they stayed laying there on the bed. I could tell the mother is already dead. But the father was still breathing. He then opened his eye slowly, while I could hear the footsteps rushing at the windows and doors. I heard a faint whisper that only I heard._

_"Run..."_

_With that, I was handed a letter. Then I looked at Silver, who seemed to be upset. I saw his father stroke his hair and said that I'll help him. When the footsteps were in the house, I trusted my hand to his wrist and grabbed it. I dragged him to the window and we both made our escape._

_We **ran.**_

_Finally, I thought it was safe to stop and we rested near a forest clearing, near a small stream. I stared at the letter I gripped and it was all crumpled. But still legible. I opened the envelope and read over the letter. I couldn't believe it. His father was a very sinful man. Which lead to his son being born._

_Silver was the Devil himself._

_I then, told him everything. Expecting him to grow angry, but he didn't. Silver only seemed to be upset by the news. So the redhead clung onto my clothes, crying. While I did my best to comfort him. I turned the letter around, seeing a drawing of two young angels about my age. One shown a War angel with eyes in the shade of the forest, while the other owned fiery ember eyes. Those two angels were after Silver. When I found this out, I swore to myself I **will **murder those angels, for trying to kill a little boy. Also known as a brother to me. Silver._

_End of Flashback..._

Now, I have found those two angels and they were under _my _domain. I couldn't wait, until I get my revenge.

* * *

As I put on my old straw hat, I looked at the mirror and saw who I had been before. I quickly pulled the hat away to avoid seeing my old self.

Suddenly, the door knob turned and Blue appeared.

"Let me guess. You want to sleep on my bed?" I smiled at her sleepy face.

"Yup!" she yawned and plopped herself on my fluffy bed. Most of the beds in the Hell castle were quite comfortable. Because we stole them from wealthy families. But I reserved mine to be the most comfortable, since I had a "knack" for sleeping deeply. So my friend often came by to sleep on it during the day hours.

"Let go...!" The black haired Shapeshifter mumbled. As usual she had that dream again and slept talked the whole entire story. I felt bad for her and Silver, being hunted down as children seemed awfully terrible. Especially since a certain angel kept it a secret from you. Red. I've actually had known him. When he said everything will be alright. Here's what he meant;

"I _will _murder some demons because they're evil!" I could imagine him laughing that out. It sicken me to hear the word; murder. I looked at the feathery wings I had on my back. They had turned into the raven color of a Murkrow. But that was the past. Now I had to focus on being in control of getting humans to respect us, demons.

When I'm done with that, I _will _tell Red everything.

* * *

I knew the moment I had beaten up that Spy Angel, I knew that he was absolute trouble. Well, in _my_ opinion to be exact. The way he acted was like one of those lustful men Blue had seen in a pub once. Wasn't lust a sinful act? He's an angel and has committed the sin of lust. But the man had golden eyes. I know that some are born with different eye colors. However, I've never seen eyes in the deep, rich color of gold. Maybe eyes that capture the shade of sunshine had lust eyes?

For all of my life I've been normal, until fate had decided to sneak upon me and made me a demon. At first, I suffered, but learned how to keep my life normal at the same time. But I kept it a secret, that _only _Marina knows.

Remembering what had happened in the dungeon, I felt something. When he had given me a nickname, it reminded me of my old life where my friends would call me by a nickname also. But I didn't want someone to call me by a name, since I was a demon. If my wish ever came true, then I would enjoy it a bit. For some odd reason, I actually did enjoy it as a demon. Could it have been love like Marina said? No.

It had to be envy. Maybe?

As I flew up to the surface of the world Arceus had created, I heard the soft tap of sandals. I knew I was being followed.

"Who's there?" I prepared myself in murder postition to protect the person I wanted to protect. Emerald.

Right now, I have been sneaking off into the Human world to work an orphanage in secret. I did this act for years, without getting caught _once._ But it looked like someone had finally caught me! I didn't know what to do. This was the first time! My senses panicked and I thought I might have went insane, if a pair of arms hadn't caught me.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. And the figure showed his eyes in the light of the full moon. It was the golden eyed Spy Angel.

* * *

"May, do you really want to know?" the other demon that looked similar to me nodded. While I sighed. Ever since, my mouth had to open at the garden, the woman's been pleading for me to tell her the story.

Which meant I have had to hear her say; "Tell me." at least a hundred times a day for six months. Think you can handle that?

Well, here we are. In a bedroom that was filled with my prized possessions. That were surprisingly just stuffed dolls. I actually thought they were kinda cute. I mean; collecting huggable toys that were soft and fluffy was pretty nice.

"Come on, Sapphire! Hurry up, and start the story!" May begged me. So I plopped on my bed and started my tale of the worst day of my life.

_Flashback... (Again... :P)_

_"... Three, two, one! Ready or not! Here I come!" then the five-year old named Ruby turned his back around from the tree he was facing. He then started running in a random direction to find his female childhood friend. They were both playing Hide-And-Go-Seek. Ruby was seeking, while Sapphire was hiding._

_When the boy with crimson eywes heard a rustle in the bushes, he knew his best friend was hidden in the leaves and branches of the plant. But before he could tackle the bush and find her. Sapphire ran right out, instead._

_She had tears streaming down her cheeks, while some blood dribbled down her chin. Her arms and hands were covered in scratches from a wild Pokemon. Most of the blue frilly dress, she wore, had also taken a few attacks. Now most of it was torn and ripped._

_Sapphire eyes wavered from place to place. Seeing Ruby, the small brunette dashed her way over to where he stood and kneeled behind him._

_Suddenly, a beam of powerful energy came from the bushes Sapphire ran from. The power left a clearing for the gigantic Dragon-like beast. Judging by the scarlet wings, the aqua body structure, and its white belly. The boy with raven hair had a hunch- Wait he knows that it was a wild Salamance._

_Both of the two children were scared to death. Pokemon were wild and untamed creatures and they still are in this period of time. They didn't know how to defend themselves, so they ran. But being a girl like, Sapphire, your running would be slower, than a man's. The girl with sapphire gemstone eyes, tried catching up to Ruby, but he outran her. Just then, she fell over a tree trunk root and couldn't get back up. _

_Sapphire knew this was the end for her and she had the chance of either going to Heaven or Hell. The Salamance was right in front of her._

_"Ruby! Please protect me!" the petite girl cried. When she screamed out those words, a soft melody actually came out. Making the words quite pleasant to hear. A moment passed by. Ruby then appeared out of nowhere and exactly obeyed what Sapphire had just said._

_Ruby protected her._

_The boy then, fought the Salamance for what seemed like hours. During this fight, there was a small puddle near Sapphire. So she looked into it, to make sure she didn't have any severe injuries. However something unexpected took image in the reflection. The chestnut hair turned into a shade of charcoal, her eyes weren't their natural shade of ultramarine. But instead replaced by two rosy orbs. At first, she freaked out from the beast she found. Soon, she realized it was herself._

_Sapphire became a demon._

_The new demon then stared at Ruby who had been fighting this whole time. He obeyed her when she loudly requested him to protect her. Sapphire **sang **that and Ruby did what she had said. _

_Finally, the fight calmed down and the Dragon-like beast fell. Ruby had defeated it his own to bare hands. Leaving a scar, still fresh and oozing out blood from some veins, near the ear of his right. On his forehead._

_Sapphire stared at him, speechless. Her eyes weren't brimmed with tears anymore. Instead blood spilled out of her mouth, trickling down her baby blue dress that had been dirtied and torn. Ruby was quite confused at this and he just defeated a Pokemon bare handed. His hand reached out to stroke her magically darken hair, but she recoiled._

_"I defeated the Salamance... You're safe now..." Grabbing Sapphire's hand he held it. However she it smacked it out of his._

_"I-I made y-you do t-t-that..." she whimpered softly, but Ruby didn't hear very well. He thought she had said it was too scary. After some silence, Sapphire ran away from Ruby's sight and the boy with ebony hair tried to catch up to his friend. Only to be stopped by his family, who had heard the calls and screams from the Salamance. They then took Ruby home and he wanted to find her._

_Find Sapphire._

_End of Flashback..._

"No wonder you hate using your powers!" May noticed that Marina uses her Siren powers more, than what I would use. Then I sadly nodded.

To my surprise, the other demon that looked similar to me, hugged me. It was an awkward moment, but May's motherly figure gave it a sign of comfort.

"Did you mean to use your powers on him?" I shook my head.

"But I could tell that he didn't want to fight that Salamance in the first place..." I mumbled.

"Hmm... I think he'll forgive you." Which caused me to raise one of my eyebrows, as I broke the hug. "If he knows that it was an accident, he _might _forgive you." May explained.

"Um... Remember... That I'M A DEMON!" May held up a pillow and me, so I could punch it. As May sweatdropped when I ripped the pillow for the twenty-thirdth time this month.

"Well then, if he _doesn't _forgive you. Then we hunt him down!" May did a fake cackle, while I joined in on it too. For the fun of it!

* * *

"Dawn... Please take the pills faster, I need to take those pills, _now." _I tapped my foot outside the Berlitz mansion, waiting for Dawn to swallow one of the contents in the bag.

"Fine! Sheesh, it's hard to take these pills!" Dawn held up one and handed the bag to me.

"Touché."

In truth, Dawn was right. Taking that kind of medication is rather bitter. As I took out the small tablet, I prepared myself to go through something almost as worse as being thrown in a pit of lava. When I swallowed it, my body started go through many changes. Starting from my hair changing its color to my feet looking delicate and small. The reason why it's painful is because the changes ache the bones and muscles of my body, just so my teeth could become shorter and dulled from being fangs.

But it was worth it. As you can see, these pills can make a demon to become human, but only for three days. Just enough time for me to go back to my princess duties. Even though, I am a demon, my parents do not know of this...scenario. I've done this for awhile with Dawn tagging along to shop and admire my so-called life as the richest girl in the land.

"Platina, let's go!" Dawn waved her hand in front of my face. Which I had gotten used to.

"Right." Then she and I snuck into my room by climbing on the strong vines that would grow up to my balcony. Just as we both entered my room filled with grand, luxurious furnishings imported from many lands beyond, a knock came from the door made from white maple. So Dawn quickly dashed over to my closet, near the dresser on the opposite side of the my lavender bed, towered with lilac pillows. Typical, she likes ducking under my dresses, just in case I received more exotic ballgowns or satin layered robes.

"You may wish to proceed." I called, while taking a seat at my bed. A man then came in, Sebastian to be exact. He was my butler who watched over me in my childhood.

"Lady Berlitz, your mother and father received an invitation to attend dinner at Queen Caitlin's fortress." I put up a fake smile and told him that I will get ready. Then I dismissed him as I muttered "witch" under my breath, so he couldn't hear. However, he thought he heard something.

"Pardon?" Bullshit, he heard something from me! Then the thought of Dawn appeared in my mind.

"Er... May I have a friend of mine accompany me?" The butler wrinkled his forehead, showing that he was thinking. Sebastian could be...overprotective at some times. However he nodded, since I guessed that Dawn's presence has gotten used to, at the Berlitz mansion. Then the door behind him shut closed, so I could prepare my meeting, at Queen Caitlin's Fortress. I was looking through the dresses, when a face suddenly popped up, scaring me half to death. Don't worry, this has happen on few occasions when my mind would drift off somewhere.

"What was that about?" Dawn asked in her bubbly voice, unlike my calm voice. "Oh yeah! Sorry for scaring ya!" She stumbled out of the closet and I sat on the bed because I'd always let her pick my our dresses for occasions, like this. After looking at my closet in a frantic manner, she came across two dresses we could wear. The one Dawn picked out for me was a silk gown, frilled by violet laces at the bottom portion of the dress, and completed with a lace woven indigo puffy sleeves. Hers on the other hand, was a frilly rose colored dress that fell to the floor, with blue ribbons wrapped near the navy blue belt of the dress. After getting the dresses on, we both went to the dresser to apply some make-up o our faces.

"Really, _what _was that about?" The navy blue haired girl brushed the blush on her cheeks.

"Caitlin's a witch and I know it." This question wasn't really personal, so I answered her.

"Wait, what? How?" The eye liner she used nearly went off its course to be a perfect curve.

"During my childhood, I saw things around her float. But ever since then, nothing has floated around her." The lipstick being pressed on my lips was rather heavier than I thought. So I grabbed a towel to wipe a little off.

"So do you really think she's a witch now?" Dawn hummed.

"Dawn, if demons exist, then witches do." I stood up to slip on my velvet slippers, while she sweatdropped at my words.

After preparing for our trip to the fortress, Dawn and I were outside. That was when the carriage arrived and I carefully walked my way into there. However Dawn hopped on like it wasn't a big deal. I had to admire her ways, but my parents would chastise me for that kind of behavior. On the way, there, I could have sworn _we _were being followed.

* * *

"Bianca! What's so important that you would want to show me?!" Right now, I was being dragged by my best friend to our secret base under the castle, where we hung out. Just then I was slammed into a door.

"We're here!" the thick headed ginger cheered. But I was still recover my face plant with the door. However, in the middle of my recovery, she clasped her hand on my mouth. "Okay, White! Can you keep a secret?" she whispered seriously, I nodded to avoid anymore small injuries she could give me. Then the door opened

I saw the Spy angel I had bitten.

He looked at me and we had the same thing to say.

"YOU!"

* * *

I did NOT know what the in the Hell was happening to me right now. One day she was my hostage, then the next day she sorta became my...friend. Ever since, I grew more attached to Soul, things have felt awkward for me. Most of the time, my thoughts were focused on Blue, but whenever she appeared, thoughts of my elderly sister disappeared. I guess I couldn't forget that incident when I got injured.

_Flashback... (6 months ago)_

_I saw that she had been exploring the castle, so I watched her. Mostly because the thought of her throwing a tantrum, since she couldn't find an escape in the castle, amused me. But she did find an escape, a dangerous one. The escape was old and was never used, until now. There was hole in the wall, but in the hole sharp blades inhabited the walls of it. I watched as Soul crawled through there and heard the mends of her white gown being torn. But what had really caught my attention was that the blades had the habit to move in circles around the walls. But that only happened when one the blades were triggered into moving. Even when the tiniest movement of a blade could trigger **all **the blades._

_I expected her to think it was too sharp to go through, but she was already in there. So I waited for her to crawl back out. Instead her foot touched one the blades' surface at the entrance and I knew I had to pull her out. That was when she started screaming. The blades were MOVING! For some reason, my instincts told me to get her out. So I dashed over to the hole and saw her dress being torn and some blood on her ankles. _

_I then grabbed her feet and used all the energy I had in me. Her cries grew louder, just then I pulled her out in time before her body could have been shredded to pieces. _

_"What the fuck were you-" Suddenly her body collapsed on the floor. Looking at her sprawled out body, it was covered in blood and she had fainted. Soul's breaths were uneven, blood splattered on the white dress that she wore. She looked horrible and I didn't ever want to see this again. _

_I **never** want to see her hurt, again._

_After some months of recovery, I always stood by her when she could've been hurt by something. I took most of the injuries she could have received. Especially, when my head took the damage of an chandelier falling in the middle of the halls. I was out for two weeks, but what really made me reach out towards her, was when her head laid on my bed, while she sat down on a chair. _

_That was when Blue had told me that she never left my side and took care of me. At first, this was impossible to believe, but Soul woke up also. She told me that she's been helping out Yellow and Iris. This was all of the information I needed. Blue was right! Soul helped me._

_End of Flashback..._

So I knew it had to be this reason, for thinking of Soul only. I carefully inspect the bandage wrapped around my arm. Recently I got a large cut on there and the pigtailed brunette healed it. Maybe this an Angel's nature... I mean like she cares about any kind of being. But for me, it's just plain confusing _why _I'M doing this. Love is out of the question. But respect may be the answer, of course.

* * *

**Again, in really sorry that this took soooooo long! D: Now, I believe this chapter is total crap. Since my writing style is really... Stupid. Well, I hope you read and review! :D Especially REVIEW! OwO Oh yeah! If you want to you can come up with a shipping name for Vincent x _Bianca! _And here's something important you should know;**

_**Bianca= **_**The _Bianca _FROM _Johto_**

**Bianca= The Bianca FROM _Unova_**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	5. WILL BE REWRITTEN

**I AM NOT DEAD! I JUST HAVE SCHOOL COMING IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! D'X SHALL MY SUMMER END SOON... X'C *Goes off and cries***

_**5 minutes later...**_

**Also, I'm EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't even wrote anything! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *goes to the corner and sulks***

**_5 more minutes later..._**

**Okay, I'm good now. :') Oh my Arceus! 4 chapters and 31 reviews?! O[]O I WANNA HUG ALL YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! CX But the internet stops us from doing this... T_T (curse you internet!) Also, thanks to _Mai Mai123_for helping me change to the rating! :)**

_**Dia Newman: **_**Thanks, but I still think that chapter was total crap. T^T Haha... Let's see what more backgrounds will come up! TuT Wait- What?! Slash Misty?! What's going on?! Misty's a nice person! ;_;**

**_Onlyneeded151: _There are two Biancas actually! But one of their names with be slanted, so no one gets confused of it's the one from Johto or Unova. Subtle? I had to look that up! xP (Arceus, why am I such an idiot! ):U) Haha, I guess we could all imagine Platina turning from a demon two a human! XD**

_**Alderic:**_ **Haha... Whenever an author writes a chapter over 5,000 words it just means that it MUST be a good chapter. Unless, if it's mostly about the talking too much. Don't we all love distant flashbacks? :D**

**_ImaginationIsAwesome123: _AHH! I MADE YOU WAIT EVEN LONGER FOR THIS ONE! I'M SOOO SORRY! D'X I hope this chapter will be good for you! **

_**Poke Critic: **_**I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! D'X Now here's a chapter that I tried to write my best on! **

_**PinkPikachu13: **_**Augh, I tried to update! REALLY! Good work? I always have Writer's Block when I try to update this! I'm not really that good... O.O**

**Griffinboy775: I. Don't. Know. O_O I was being a random author as usual. But I promise he will get a much better role. But... Itwon'tbeinthischapter! *runs off***

**Now, we shall read the story! **

* * *

You know when you get the feeling that you're being watched? Well, I have had that feeling ever since our infiltration at the castle. Whenever I go to the human world to screw around, I felt this haunting presence coming over me. I didn't know what it was because I've never had any feelings in my life. Because, when I first found out I was a Thirteen demon, I was rejected from my family. And to be burned. It was a long time ago, but I'll always remember that fateful day...

_Flashback..._

_"Misty! Why has my hair turned into the color of grass?!" A voice called out to Misty who seemed to be busy playing near the edge of the lake. Misty turned around, only to see her older sister complaining at her. Ever since, the fourth child, was born, her older sisters often blamed the poor girl for the most strangest occurances that happened to the Waterflower family. And this time, Lily seemed to be angry at her because her hair looked like leaves of spinach! Misty has never felt love, happiness, guilt, or any other emotion due to her treatment. She never had the voice to speak for herself, so she never had the ability to feel anything. That trait had actually been useful. Her parents never punished her because of her quiet expression. That ability became useful whenever her sisters blamed her presence for something.__  
_

_Until that one day._

_Misty had just come back from playing with the Pokemon from the river and her whole family had been in the house. All of them were arguing. Anger and loud sounds were something that Misty could have never gotten used to. The girl mainly grew up near a quiet lake, never had she ever heard these loud curses, rants, and prayers. She wasn't used to this kind of situation. For the first time, Misty felt something deep within her._

_She was scared._

_The poor girl didn't know what to do. She wanted it to go away like, "Poof!" But nothing happened. Luckily, no one didn't sensed her presence yet. So Misty crawled on the floor to avoid attention. However, due to her luck, a glass vase broke when she had just passed it. All eyes fell on her. The silent girl with emerald eyes, who had always been accused for accidents that didn't involve her. _

_Something then clicked in the family's mind._

_Though, Misty couldn't tell what they were thinking. But if there was one thing she knew. It was that she knew she was in trouble. Stumbling up to her feet, Misty then ran into the corner of the house. Unfortunately, this wasn't the best place to hide. The whole family cornered her and spat all of their nasty words at her. The girl with sunset shaded hair tried to find her quiet zone, but it never came to her. After countless hours of words being thrown at her, she couldn't take it anymore._

_Misty has had enough of this shit._

_Her thoughts had a desire. A desire for silence. An ending to her torture. Just then, her wish came true. A darken aura surrounded everyone, who quickly stood in silence all of a sudden. Misty's burning desire flowed like water. Which made the surrounding aura more stronger. At last, the small girl discovered what this kind of power could do. It could torture anyone who entered into her silent domain. Her head turned to her sisters, who stood frozen, in shaking fear. _

_It was Misty's turn to take revenge. She then let her hands swift in motion. In truth, she didn't know what she was doing, but this power helped to guide the girl's actions. This small gesture gave her the strength to make her sisters rot into dust. Which was then blown by the wind her imagination she owned._

_After that, her eyes averted towards her parents who stood horrified and puking from the image of sinful actions. Misty had always been the the small quiet runt of the family. Until now._

_Now, Misty had become violent and sinful thoughts crept into her mind, seeping out onto her family. The family that gave her poor treatment. Misty's expression was thoughtful, but soon her look turned into a devilish grin. The ginger thrusts her hand, pointing at her two parents' hearts. Soon, they were dead._

_After a while, the aura faded away. Leaving Misty tired, as she let her eyelids fall. Suddenly a shriek came from somewhere, but the girl had fallen asleep. _

_I then felt a cold breeze. I tried to warm myself up by huddling myself. I couldn't. Then I pulled my hands towards my body again. However, my eyes slowly blinked. I saw my arms were tied, my hands numb, and I looked down, only to see myself stark naked. I was being burned. I knew of this because the scent of smoke reached my nose. Knowing this kind of situation, I couldn't bear to look what was in front of me. For all I know, it was bound to be crowds of people swarming to watch my death from fire._

_They must have used fire because I've had a fear of flames and preferred water. Water had never hurt me before. So it drove my fear of the smallest ember away. But this time, I was being burned. The worst kind of torture. I licked my lips and let my tears fall out. Though, everything was dried out. I could only emit loud cries as the crowd's chanting and curses grew. It had happened again. _

_Suddenly, many screams of terrors rose. But I didn't pay attention. I was going to be burned, but I could never let y tears slip out of my eyelids. Sure enough, blood did and I didn't mind. That took the sorrow out of me, at least. _

_"The rope's been cut, you're free! Now, go swim and I'll meet you there." A voice whispered into my ear and it had been right. My hands were free. I wanted to thank who ever did this, but they disappeared into the smoke that had been surrounding the whole area. Whoever did this, must have been more sinful, than I am. Quickly, I obeyed what that person told me and I rushed over to the lake. Even in all this smoke, I knew where the lake was. It had always called me to be there. Luckily, I was a great swimmer and dove into the water without hesitation. _

_Soon, I realized I didn't know which direction I should've been taking. Panicked aroused me, until a small Totodile Pokemon swam up to me. It kept tugging on my hand, so I followed it. After hours of swimming in the clear lake, I grew tired and tried to rest at some point, but that would have meant I could drown. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I let my eyes closed a little. _

_A hand then grabbed mine. I was pulled up onto another Pokemon, perhaps a Blastoise, judging by the large shell on it back. A blanket hen wrapped around me and I looked up to see Girl about my age, with black hair, another girl, who looked younger, who had an unusual style of hair, and a young boy with eyes, the same shade of the moon that night._

_"My name's Blue. And those two are Iris and Silver." Her hand averted towards to two children with innocent eyes. Then my eyes looked at her, she had saved my from death, but why? The girl's eyes were a shade of crimson and Blue patted my back. "Don't worry. You're safe with us."_

_End of Flashback..._

That was the day, when I found out about my demonic abilities. From that day on, I could never conceal my feelings of thoughts. So, pretty much, I told everyone about my thoughts and ideas of the world we live in. Though, I didn't want anyone to see the inner emotions I held. From time to time, I try my best to hide these feelings, but every time I do, it would fail. Just as I said, everyone soon learned the theory I had; That something wrong was going under.

"Misty, please don't hide your feelings. They make you someone different..." I recognized that familiar voice. I twirled myself around to face that Spy angel who I had defeated a couple of months ago. He was standing there, without any weapons or anything be prepared. As I, for myself, glared at his solid brick eyes and readied my battle stance. "Why do you want o kill me?"

"Misty!"

"Leaf?!"

* * *

I sighed at the playground as I sat myself on one of the swings I used to always play with my two best friends. Vincent and Jimmy. The reason why I stood here was because of the rumors I heard.

Vincent was dead.

The brunette was dead because of another girl. I didn't exactly know what the Hell happened, but I knew was that my one of my friends died and another was going to die next. Jimmy to be exact, the Windwarrior angel who was held captive at the moment for now. I truly loved both both of them for a good reason. It was why I mourned for Vincent's death right now.

The wind kissed my skin, as I slowly kick my legs back in forth to let the seat swing my body gently. The swaying helped me remember what had happened.

That had been the day where we all found I was a Siren...

_Flashback..._

_The swings were being pushed, laughter filled the air. To the trio on the playground, this had been a true paradise. Somewhere where they could all have fun. Nothing wasn't ever allowed to brother them. They were a trio, no one ever stood against them._

_It thanks to her, she was likely to be the leader of their small friendship. Whenever someone tried to bully them or such interruptions, it had been her voice who restored the peace again._

_Her words were spoken softly, only to have the purpose of being obeyed. _

_Then the laughter came back to them. They would lay their backs on the sweet smelling grass and they would never have any worry._

_They would always love to play forever._

_Just everyone playing forever._

_His laughter would brighten them up._

_His playfulness gave them a sign._

_Her words glued them together._

_Each day, the sun would set faster._

_This was only thing in this small world that could have shattered them to pieces, breaking them apart form each other._

_It had been her, who would tear up when this happened. She wanted to stay in this peaceful land of wonders forever. But with her best friends only. No one else wasn't allowed in her small world._

_One day, it had been the girl's voice who caused this wish to come true. The trio played and played. Never stopping. _

_Until a parent of their's came along. To stop the peace and happiness. She found this as a horrible disturbance that ripped her innocence apart. She never obeyed. But the man before her did. _

_The girl had mended her world again. Sewing it together. Then everything became whole again. _

_Playfulness and the joys returned claiming their home again._

_Suddenly, the stars were then taking place. There wasn't a star. _

_Flickering lights of kerosene covered the air. Her world crumbled and crumbled. Along with her friends. _

_Pain and fear took everything away from joy and playing._

_When the land had nearly been into a rubbish. They took a boat somewhere far away. Though, the flickering wax had found them. __  
_

_The girl left._

_At some point, she met a mirror of her who had had the same powers of words._

_She ran off never to return to her saviors._

_The girl's two best friends._

_End of Flashback..._

Ever since that day, I would never forget those two. But now this was a punishment, for leaving Jimmy and Vincent behind. Jimmy's now my enemy and Vincent's dead. What luck. All I ever want to have was true love and friendship in this world. I didn't want anything else.

Standing up, I stood in the middle of the tall grass with a proud feeling. "I may be a Siren, but that doesn't mean I can't find true love one day!" My voice echoed into the forest. Just the way I liked it. I loved to use my voice for good. But the term "good" was my passion for singing.

_"..." _

_"..."_

_"..."_

My ears picked up signals coming from... Dawn! What's going on?! I- The communication was then cut off between us. I didn't know what was happening, but all I knew was that my friends were in danger at Queen Caitlin's fortress! Turning my back for my distant childhood pasts, I Spread my wings and began my flight to where my friends were.

* * *

"W-what in the Hell?" I literally meant it. There was a rose in Hell. A living rose that was as red as blood, but perhaps a much brighter color to be suitable. I stare at the sight of the small flower with delicate petals. My wish had come true after all these years. A plant. A living rose. I walked closer to get a better look. But when I did, I could've sworn it moved.

To make sure I wasn't going crazy, I tried to pluck it from the ground. However, I did it in a gentle manner to avoid damaging the plant. Just as I watched out for the thorns, I delicately grabbed it near the bottom portion of the stem.

Though, I realized that I plucked a man also.

First instincts kicked in. Scream and kill him. Now. Just as I let all the air gathered up in me, a finger touch my lip.

"If you hurt me, you hurt this rose. I thought you would've been a great gardener. Judging by the way you picked this one, but I guess I was wrong. You're pretty childish." What the Hell! Who was this freak?! But most importantly, how did this angel break out?! I glared at him, but he kept his facial expression calm. This is one of those times where Sapphire would break his jaw in three seconds.

Although, his words were sweet and honest-

Wait.

Stop thinking about this, May! Stop thinking about it! Let all the bad thoughts go away. Bad thoughts be gone... Bad thoughts be gone... Bad thoughts be gone... Soon, I realized I put myself to sleep. Before my slumber, I heard Sapphire's voice shouting...

About danger...?

* * *

"I shall give you my gratitude for tonight's evening." Lady Caitlin had stood up from her seat and announced it to everyone. I looked at Dawn, who managed to go along with her usual lady-like act. Which I could never be good at. Believe me, I tried A LOT of times, only to fail.

Right now, the dinner had ended, only for the dessert course to come in. Yum! After Platina and I got off from that carriage ride, I was served many foreign dishes and most of them had been small portions. Not only, that I was forced to wait every hour for each course. Definately hungry...

To avoid the boredom of waiting, I used telepathy with my look-alike. Not even the rich could tell us apart.

_"Hey, Platina-"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm bored."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Tell me why you hate that Guardian angel so much."_

_"Dawn, you're such a-"_

_"LANGUAGE! WE'RE AT A DINNER PARTY!"_

_"Why are you shouting at a dinner party then?"_

_"Cause' no one could hear us."_

_"Then why can't I swear?"_

_"Because you're doing at me. I don't like being called a... You know what!"_

_"Fine. I understand."_

_"Seriously, what happened-"_

_"Dawn. Dawn... Dawn...!"_

_"Okay, I'm sorry!"_

_"Ugh, fine. I'll tell you."_

_"Yay!"_

_"Sometimes you're such a pain in the-"_

_"LANGUAGE!"_

_"However, I am allowed to swear as much as I like to."_

_"Oh c'mon!"_

It happened when I had been with Diamond. It was the day I would tell him how I felt. Though, that day, he found out that he was a Guardian angel. So, he was suddenly sent to protect someone somewhere else. Leaving me alone for the rest of the evening. He eventually came back, but only to tell me that he was needed to protect the Priestess of Angels. He promised he would send me a letter everyday.

He broke that promise.

I never got any letters, nothing. My spirit started to drop and I fell into depression. I hated him now. I thought he was my friend- My best friend! I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted my misery to end right away.

On the night, I attempted my ending fate, that's was the same exact night when I met you, Yellow, and May. But you know what happened already. I drank blood from you and received the powers of a Beauty demon.

_"Platina... You should've told me this before-"_

_"Why?! So you could insult me?! Or perhaps-"_

_"No! It's that-"_

**_"Stop."_**

My conversation with Platina ended right there and I looked at the creme pie that was in front of my face. I quickly took it from the waiter and thanked him. As I ate my pie, I wondered who had interrupted the communication between me and Platina. Suddenly, the voice came back.

_**"Come and stay after the party. There is no need to be worried. I know your secret."**_

I swallowed, my piece of the crust, hard. Who was this person? But how did they know what me and the ebony haired girl were? I tried to avoid thinking about it, but the worrying feeling sunk down into my conscious. I wanted to hide, but I could never. Though, I kept reminding myself of that voice whenever I grew worried.

One night, I had nightmare and someone was able to wake me up. I let his words sink into my feelings.

"I'll protect you. I'm your opposite. Don't worry." Surprisingly, these words gave her comfort. But whoever said those words, I had these strange needs for him.

* * *

"Okay, looks like I have to-" A voice cut me off. Sapphire.

"Iris! We have to get to Queen Caitlin's fortress! Dawn and Platina are in trouble!" I stared at her in shock. Then I saw a figure crept up behind her and knocked the girl with messy charcoal hair out. With a frying pan. Before I could even yell I familiar angel swept me off my feet as my face grew warm. I wasn't used to being touched. Especially by boy angels.

"Got her! Now run Ruby!" The voice shouted and I saw the boy with crimson eyes picked up Sapphire and carried her out of the castle, while I had the same fate as her. Only my mouth had been gagged. I couldn't do anything. "Hey be thankful I think of you as a princess. Or I wouldn't be carrying you now. So, just stay quiet and I'll be nice." I caught a glimpse of darkened blonde hair and knew who he was.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS CHAPTER'S SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CRAPPY! I MEAN THIS ISN'T ENOUGH WORDS! EEEKK! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! Um...**

**...Please... ...Review...?**

**Me: This was the worst chapter I wrote... ),:**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE...**


End file.
